Murder
by ke7756
Summary: The shivers that rolled down my spine, made my gasp. My watery eyes blurred my view of the cold body that lay before me. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

The shivers that rolled down my spine, made my gasp

**Chapter 1**

The shivers that rolled down my spine, made my gasp. My watery eyes blurred my view of the cold body that lay before me. I saw the outline of his motionless figure sprawled across the wood floor. I could smell the foul stench of blood in the room, which only made my heart race more. _Was it too late to save him? Was he already gone?_ Those were the frantic questions that flew through my mind. All I could do is sit, and stare; I was in shock. I wet substance touched my hand. I looked down at my shaky hands which were no covered in Danny's blood. A quiet squeal escaped from my mouth as the blood dripped from my hands. I pulled my trembling body toward the boy. Slowly, I laid my head against his chest. No pulse. He was gone. No he couldn't be! What was I supposed to do? He was what I lived for. He couldn't leave me here all by myself. At that moment I broke down and cried. I tried very hard to control myself but I was feeling too weak to move. I couldn't think straight. My eyelids gradually gave way to sleep. And I was off in one of my dreams. Not just a dream, a memory.

"Casey, hurry up! We're gonna be late for lunch." Miranda yelled to me.

"I'm coming; I just need to get my bag." I crowed back.

The lunch bell had just rang and Miranda was in a hurry to get in line for lunch. We quickly rushed through the empty hallways making our way toward the metal lunch room doors. I could already hear the loud conversations of the hungry students echoing through the school. A big breeze of air blew through my blonde hair as I pushed the cafeteria doors open. I looked around at the crowded tables filled with hungry adolescences. In the far corner I saw Lindsey, Carlie, and the rest of our group crowded around one of the round wooden tables.

"Casey! Miranda! What took you guys so long?" Teddy boomed as soon as we were reached the table.

"Casey here likes to take her sweet time." Miranda answered with a smirk.

"Yeah sorry bout' that." I returned.

I couldn't help but feel like someone was staring at me when I took my seat. I slowly tilted my head over my right shoulder, only to stare right into the eyes of a gorgeous dark haired boy. His eyes were a piercing blue that went right through me. His perfectly square jaw was clenched tight as his eyes traced over my body. He was beautiful. But there was also something about him that perplexed me; I just couldn't figure it out. Was it his flawless body or maybe his ocean blue eyes? I couldn't look away from this amazing figure.

"Casey? What are you staring at?" Teddy questioned.

I snapped out of my daze and turned to see most of the lunch table staring at me with troubled looks on their faces.

"Oh, I was just… thinking."

"Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it today?" Miranda whispered next to me.

"I'm fine. Do you see that guy in the corner over there? He was the navy sweater on; with the dark hair."

"Umm… yeah. That's Danny Loran. He moved here from Arizona last summer."

"Oh. How come I've never seen him before?"

"He's pretty quiet."

"Is he in our grade?" I asked, now staring again.

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure he's a senior." Miranda answered.

I looked back at the figure one last time to see a smirk cross his lips as he stared back at my blushing cheeks. I couldn't help but smile back.

The rest of the day was a blur. All I could think about was seeing Danny again. I was still trying to figure out why he was so different from other people. It could've been his beauty, or maybe his amazing smile. I had to meet him. I was going to make that my goal for the next day. Of course I'm not the most confident person but something about him just pulled me toward him.

Chapter 2

The next morning I got up in a hurry, ready to put my goal into action. My hair was still wet from my shower as I rushed out the door to my red Camry Accord with my jacket and lunch in hand. My car rumbled down the road, picking up speed as it went. I didn't realize I was going ten miles over the speed limit until I almost hit the car in front of me.

After what seemed like hours I made it to the high school. As I was pulling into the student parking lot I looked around for the mysterious boy. I found him parked in the far corner of the lot almost isolated from all the other cars. This was my chance to actually meet him.

My car edged into the space two columns away from his black Volvo. When I opened the door I saw him glance up at me with a crooked smile on his face. I turned my head towards him and waved. _Wait. What am I doing? I don't even know this guy._ I was completely startled when he waved back. Then he waved me over to his car. I grabbed my bag and walked cautiously over to him. When I got close I noticed his dark hair was almost perfectly smoothed on his head, and his eyes were even brighter at a closer view.

He smiled, revealing all his sparkling teeth.

"Hey, I'm Danny." He held out his hand very graciously.

"Hey. Casey." I grabbed his magnificent hand.

We just stood there for seconds, holding hands. We looked each other up and down, until I broke off.

"Walk with me?" He asked as the first bell rang.

"Sure" I answered with a smile.

Neither one of us talked at first.

Danny split the silence. "Casey, right? I've heard about you."

"Really? And what have you heard? Any good rumors?" I questioned back.

"I've heard a few. Nothing to be worried about though." He smiled as he said this.

"Well tell me one of them."

"Okay. Well I've heard from several people that you and the Pete guy are a thing. Is this true?" He asked staring intently at my face.

"Ha, not at all. We used to be a couple but I broke it off about three months ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry about that." He seemed puzzled.

"It wasn't anything too serious. We both knew it was only temporary." I said trying to give him a little more hope.

"Then if it's okay with you I'd like to take out sometime. Just as friends, if you'd like." He proposed.

"I'd like that very much. But we don't have to go as just friends." I answered almost sheepishly.

"Okay, I'll pick you up Friday at seven. Does that sound alright?"

"Yeah definitely." I approved.

As we reached the school doors, Danny gave me a quick smile and we parted for our classes. I had English first with Miranda. We were in all the same classes except for gym.

"Umm, excuse me Casey, but who was that you were walking with this morning?" I was immediately questioned.

"Danny. Why does it matter?"

"You've never talked to him before; and just yesterday you were telling me that you didn't even know he existed." Miranda said in a matter-of-factly way.

"Well I kind of thought he was cute and I wanted to meet him. But only if that's alright with you." I stated sarcastically.

"Oh, well sorry for asking. Jeez!"

And with that we were off to English. I wanted to drop the whole Danny thing completely. I was still trying to recover from our first conversation. Oh man was he dreamy.

English was very unproductive for me. I was already planning out what I was going to wear on Friday. Wow I was getting a little too worked up about this. I couldn't help thinking of where he might be taking me and how romantic our first kiss was going to be. But before I could think any further Mr. Banner was on my case.

"Miss Bender, would you like to pay attention to the lesson, or do you need me to make you stay late?"

"Umm no, no I was listening." I stuttered.

"Well then would you like to explain to the class the plot of Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's Dream?"

"Umm, uh." I stuttered with my answer.

"I'll be seeing you after school, Casey." Mr. Banner announced.

_Crap! This date thing was getting to my head. I had to stay concentrated._ But once again my mind flashed to his icy blue ice and perfectly shaped lips. His dark brown locks that sat in a mess on his head were shaped in my mind. Why would he ask me out. I mean I'm not the prettiest girl in this school. I have boring blonde locks, ugly hazel eyes, and a scrawny body.

Finally English ended and I was once again off to another boring lecture. I first had to make a quick stop at my locker. As I approached it, I could just barely make out a tall dark figure leaning against the cold metal. But who was it...


	2. AN Sorry

**Authors Note!**

Sorry about this whoever is reading? I have huge writer's block right now and absolutely no time to write. Sorry about taking so long. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter done by the end of the week, but no guarantees there. Also I really don't want to continue this story if people aren't going to review because I really want feedback. Oh! And if anyone has any ideas about what their 1st date should be like or anything else it would be greatly appreciated.

Thanks! Please review! Tell other people about it too!

Yours truly,

Katie (Ke7756)


	3. Chapter 3

My legs couldn't move fast enough as I eagerly ran up to meet Danny. _Was he waiting for me? Or did he just happen to be leaning right against my locker? _My mind was in a blur.

As I reached the statuesque boy, I couldn't help but grin widely.

"Someone's a little happy today." He observed. I quickly wiped the giant smile off my face. I must have looked ridiculous.

"Ha-ha yeah, I didn't expect to see you here I guess." I tried acting as if I wasn't at all excited about seeing him. That failed almost instantly. He could tell when I was lying. But all he could do was laugh.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me! I'm already self-conscious about everything else. You don't have to make it worse." I babbled.

"Why should you be so self-conscious? You're pretty, smart, and funny. How can anyone hate you?" He questioned.

"I can give you a few reasons." I mumbled under my breath, but luckily he didn't seem to hear me.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" Danny interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah that would be cool." I answered in the most awkward voice ever. Why did I have to be so tongue-tied around him? I couldn't just be normal and calm. As we started up the stairs that's when I realized how shaky and nervous I was getting. _Calm down! He likes you. There is no need to be nervous around him. Just act comfortable. _My mind was screaming advice at me from every direction. I wasn't concentrating on where I was going. The next thing I knew, I was thrown across the floor along with all my books. I froze on the ground; completely mortified by what had just happened. Danny chuckled behind me. His laughter was that of an angel's. By the time I had picked myself up off the ground. Danny had neatly stacked my books and handed them to me carefully.

"Thank you." I whispered, still immensely baffled of how I had just managed to trip over absolutely nothing.

I looked around to see everyone staring and giggling at the incident.

"I thought it was kind of cute." Danny whispered in my ear.

"Really? Me tripping over a flat surface was cute?" I questioned.

"Yeah. You blush when you get embarrassed. It just makes me like you even more." He chuckled.

"Oh. You have a very interesting taste in women don't you."

"I'm a sucker for the clumsy ones I guess." He stated.

"Well thanks." I answered a little offended.

"No, no I didn't mean it like that. I meant…uh…I…I like you okay. Whenever I see you, you always make me smile. I can't help it. I'm drawn to your clumsiness." He spit out; Not making complete sense.

"I like you too." I said sheepishly.

The bell rang and I noticed I was at my biology class already. I wondered how long we had been standing there for.

"I'll catch up with you after class. Does that sound good?" He glanced back.

"Yes, definitely." I ran to my seat shell shocked.

I was really getting attached to Danny and I hadn't even known him for even two days. Miss. Coulter walked in with a giant cart of microscopes.

_Great; another mitosis lab. When is this ever going to end? _I thought to myself. Miranda pulled a seat up next to me. We were always lab partners.

"So? How's Danny-boy doing?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"Great." I mumbled. I really didn't want her to get into this. It was none of her business and plus we just met. I was still trying to figure out if I really liked him that much.

"Okay then. I guess you're a little grumpy today huh?" She shot back. Ice filling her voice.

We finished the lab pretty quickly without any problems. I kept glancing at the clock waiting for the lunch bell to ring. Only five minutes remained until I would see Danny again.

I raced out of the class room the second the bell wailed and shot down the stairs to my locker where Danny was already waiting.

"How'd you get here so quickly" I asked bewildered. I was almost certain I would beat him at the pace I had just gone.

"My class was just down the hall" He smiled. "Ready for lunch?"

The cafeteria was mostly full when we entered. The only empty table left was in the back corner of the room where Danny had been sitting the other day. I through my lunch bag down on the table. As I was about to pull out my chair I noticed Danny had already done so and was waiting for me to take a seat so he could also sit down.

"Oh. Thank you." I whispered.

"Of course. It's my pleasure." Danny grinned.

"Let me ask you something." He stared straight into my eyes.

"S-sure. Anything." I stammered.

"How come I haven't seen you around before? I only moved here three months ago."

"I'm not the type of girl that sticks out I guess. You're probably the only guy that has ever seemed even remotely interested in me. And I'm not joking so don't laugh!" My voice trembled as I realized how sad my life was. No one ever paid any attention to me. And the thought of Danny talking to me was just bizarre. This gorgeous muscular guy was actually listening and engaging in a conversation with a boring average looking girl like myself. It felt so weird but good too. I had never felt this way about someone in my entire life. When I talked he would pay attention to what I was saying and even talk back to me. He always stared at me and not behind me or at me chest. I didn't have huge boobs but they weren't tiny either. I just felt as though we connected. But I couldn't tell if that was just me or if he had a similar sensation running through his veins.

"Why do you pay attention to me?" I blurted out without even thinking.

I waited desperate for his answer. It seemed like years when he finally answered…

A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. I get so sad when no one does. I know the story kind of sucks and it's a little bit boring but please if you review it will brighten my day so much!


End file.
